Retrace, Rethink, Remember
by Sukairaaaaaa
Summary: Alice has never had a family. She's never been outside of Dropstone. So why does she follow a strange man who saved her life to a town she feels like she's seen before? and why does she recognise all the people in the photos? LukexOC maybe... -.O XDD
1. A Haunted Well

:3 I'm really happy to be writiing Layton Fanfiction! I love the games so much. ^_^ Please enjoyyyyy!

I sat with some other kids in the village under a big shady oak tree. Of course, they didn't want me in the conversation, but I still listened. They talked about the most interesting things- the cow festivals- everyone had a cow in our town. They talked about the relative of the man who owned the big train that passed by our town sometimes, and how she was planning to run away. But today, it was different. They were talking about a well. A haunted well. And that's how my story begins.

"Yeah, the well's totally haunted!" protested one of the boys sitting under the tree. They kept chasing me away recently, so today I sat in the branches, eavesdropping silently.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" said a girl sarcastically.

"Well, it's old, and abandoned… and stuff," He shot back.

"Dropstone Well's really never been used. The ghosts would drown anyway," said another.

"How do you know? You aren't a ghost!" said the girl again. The girls in Dropstone always wanted to be right.

"Well, then, let's go check it out tonight," said the boy.

"Fine," said another girl. I knew her. She used to be my friend. Her name was Lulu.

I jumped down from the tree. "C-can I come, too?" I asked nervously.

"Suuuure, Alice. You can come. Just because it might be scary," Lulu said, wearing a smirk I was too foolish to notice because I was smiling. For once, I'd get to go on one of their adventures! And at night! This might be the best one of all, I thought.

Boy, was I wrong.

It was finally midnight. We all stood out in the open farmland, all the kids in their overalls and jeans and simple clothes. I wasn't. I liked to wear frilly, short, strapless dresses and make them look like something a schoolgirl would wear. I have a lot of time on my hands to make those clothes. You can't buy them in Dropstone. That's why a lot of the kids made fun of me. I never fit in.

"C'mon, the well's this way," said the boy who was so sure of himself. We all followed in the blue midnight.

"This is it," said Lulu and some other girls. "Who's going first?"

"N-not me," stammered the boys.

"Well, we aren't, either," the girls snorted.

"How about we all go _together_?" You guys wanted to come out here in the first place," I growled, moving forward. They all joined me.

"Hello?" called one other girl. Her voice echoed through the well. A deep moan chorused back. We all jumped.

"THE SPIRIT! IT'S CALLING TO US!" screamed the boy. He took off.

"It's really dark," Lulu stated.

"Yeah, we need a lantern… or something," said another girl.

"Maybe I can see something," I said, leaning forward and squinting into the dark well.

"No, you're doing it wrong," Lulu sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've got to lean a bit like this," Lulu said, lifting me up so my waist hung on the well.

"Lulu, I can't touch the ground too well," I told her. What if I fell down?

"No, no, it's just right. See anything?" she asked.

"Nope. Can't you get a light?"

"My house is ways away from here. You know that."

"Not really…"

Some of the kids snickered.

"Well, I know how you can get a better view…" said a boy.

"You have a light?" I asked happily.

"No, stupid. You do this!" he cried, and before I knew it, I was hurtling down into the depths of Dropstone Well, screaming bloody murder. I would've drowned if the old bucket wasn't down there, and I was clinging for my life onto that thing.

"Nice one, Marcus," Said Lulu, as the kids laughed, their footsteps slowly fading. They didn't care if I died or almost drowned. They _hated _me. Why didn't I realize it sooner? It was so obvious they were going to trick me. I sat there all night, floating in the beat up bucket and crying, wondering if I was going to be left here to die.


	2. A Fateful Encounter

Morning had finally come. I was still in the bucket, tired and lonely. Except, it wasn't the usual loneliness I felt. It was total isolation.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Maybe the kids came back to rescue me! I looked up with hope. But my hope was gone when I heard Lulu say, "So do you think she's dead yet?"

I really wanted to punch her in the nose.

"I hope. Maybe she'll stop bothering us," said that boy.

I wanted to punch all those kids in their darned noses and shove them into the well. They deserved it.

"Well, I wanna see if there's still a bucket for this well anyway. I bet the water's all yucky and polluted," said a girl.

No! What was I going to do? Maybe I was so heavy the bucket wouldn't go up. That was likely to happen. Yeah, that.

I felt the bucket being tugged on, and then it slipped out from right under me! Now I was in the disgusting water, screaming for my life.

"It's the ghost of Alice! She's a banshee!" Marcus screamed. "We killed her!"

"You mean _you _did!" Lulu growled. "_I _had _nothing_ to do with this!"

There was more talking, but I couldn't understand it. I was too busy screaming my head off and drowning, thankyou very much.

I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to keep this up. I was bound to get tired and sink soon. I didn't want to. It was terrible, I wasn't even a teenager yet, and I was going to face my death. I began to cry. This was the worst day of my life!

I kept this up for half an hour, this screaming and trying to float business. Then I realized how old the well was. And when rocks and water are together for a long time, they start to deform, right? So maybe I could find an opening in the rocks and climb up!

I found one as soon as I started looking for an opening. I put my hand in it and looked for another. I guess this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. I spotted another hole, and put my hand in it. Now I could just rest for a bit. I tried to catch my breath, but I'd swallowed too much water. I was coughing and gasping for breath and screaming at the same time. I couldn't see straight, either. Everything was blurry and distorted. My curly brown hair was straight as a pin and almost black from being so wet, my skin as white as snow. I felt like I was going to throw up. Suddenly, I heard voices, and it scared me so much, I fell back into the water, screaming and trying to get back up into the footholds. It took me what seemed like a year to do it, but when I did, I could finally listen to what they were saying.

"So you say this well is haunted?" said a man. He sounded like he came from the city.

"P-professor, I don't really like haunted things. Can we go?" said a boy. He sounded like he was from a city, too. He was my age. I knew it.

"Nonsense, Luke. We must investigate. I don't believe this well is haunted. What makes you think that, children?" said the man again.

"Well, you see, yesterday…" said another boy. Marcus. I grimaced.

"Marcus here pushed this really annoying girl named Alice into the well and she died!" Lulu cried.

"She… died. You mean you killed her, Marcus?" the man asked.

"Well-" he started, but Lulu cut him off.

"Of course he did! Absolutely, no two ways about it! Ever since he pushed her, there've been screams and stuff!"

"I see. Do you think she could just have been drowning? In fact, she may be down there this very moment. Luke, please lower the bucket down into the well," said the man.

"Of course, Professor," said the boy called Luke.

I saw the bucket come down closer to me. I tried to reach it when I thought I could, but I fell into the water again. I started to scream again. I was beginning to wonder why I never learned to swim.

I grabbed the bucket as Luke said, "Professor, I think we've got something!" I could see Lulu and Marcus's faces pale with fear or relief. I couldn't tell which.

The bucket started to rise with me hanging onto it. "Professor, help me!" Luke cried, and I started to come up faster.

I was holding on with my life. When I was pulled up and I could finally see the world, I just gripped the rope, eyes wide and staring blankly ahead.

"We're so sorry, Alice!" Lulu cried, but I couldn't hear her.

"Are you alright, my dear?" asked the man. He was tall, and was wearing a big top hat and black coat.

"No…" I said weakly. I crawled out of the bucket onto the dry land.

"Professor, what are we going to do?" Luke asked the man.

"I don't know Luke," he replied. "I honestly don't know."

That was all I could make out before everything went black.

Uh, yep XD So that's all I got so far. _ Hope you guys like it so far, but I still gotta develop a big plot!!! D: So, uh, keep posted, but not TOO posted. XD


	3. A Hitchhike to London

**Bwahaha! I'm back, people! This time, Alice meets her town's stalker. :P And… I won't spoil it. Keep a-readingggggg!! ^_^b Oh, and just so you know, the story is set after the Diabolical Box, with some reference to the third game, so don't be surprised if there are spoilers because there will be. :P And ONE more thing! Flora will not be in this story, because as much as I like her, (I don't really like her…) she'd just get in the way. =/ That's all. Sorry to keep you. Now, let's go! XD**

I opened my eyes slowly. Where was I again? I sat up. The tall green grass, speckled with wildflowers coloured brightly seemed so unfamiliar. I turned my head around and gasped. The well! Now I could remember everything clearly. I had to go. I had to find that man… the man who saved me. I started to walk away from the field, and started running. No one stayed in Dropstone for very long. If he left, I had to find him, no matter what. And I had to find Marcus and Lulu and give them a piece of my mind.

I ran to the civilized part of town, where everyone was shouting greetings to me. I didn't have time to greet anyone. I ran up to Oscar, a boy I knew in my younger years. He always fantasized about working in the town hall, and knew how to spot any outsiders. He also kept track of their comings and goings. He had to know if they had left yet!

"Oscar," I said, panting, "Did you see that tall man…. Top hat… boy wearing blue?"

Oscar just stood there, thinking about the matter. Then he said, "No, I don't believe I've seen a tall top-hatted boy wearing blue."

"Don't play games with me!" I said darkly. "Did you or didn't you see a tall man wearing a top hat and a boy my age wearing blue?!"

"Ah yes, I do remember seeing that odd duo," He said, pushing his glasses up, eyes twinkling.

"Okay, have they left yet?" I asked, practically screaming in his face.

"No, but they are. I saw them carrying their trunks to their car," he said, looking away.

I had to follow them somehow. I really wanted to thank them, so badly. "Thankyou!" I called as I began to run off to my house. I needed to pack some things. In fact, I just might follow them to the city and get caught up in a big adventure. _Yes, that's right. I'm going to follow them. I'm going to get out of this hick town and explore the city, and see it all for myself! This will be the best_! I thought excitedly.

I rushed up to the porch of my house and flung open the screen door, throwing some clothes (probably my whole wardrobe) and necessities quickly into a messenger's bag. I ran out of my house in less than five minutes and took off towards the train tracks at the head of the town. The car had bound to be there!

And it was. I was sure this was a car. I had never really seen one before though. I had seen tractors in the fields, and this one had similar traits- a steering wheel, seats that looked slightly uncomfortable, a gear shift… Yes, this had to be it. Now, to get inside…

"Professor, it was nice to visit Dropstone again, wasn't it?" said a familiar voice. Luke! I took off and hid behind a tree.

"Why yes, Luke. I find it to be quite refreshing to visit the countryside every once in awhile," said the tall man. I had to stop myself from gasping. I knew who he was!

I had seen his picture in the London Times on so many occasions! He was some archeologist… Mr Something… I never got a good look at those city folk passersby's newspapers. Especially when they threw them in the wastebins… they were usually wet or something.

I knew who I was following now. (Kind of.) I just had to know where he came from, and how I was going to get in that car!

"Now, Luke, shall we put our things in the trunk?" the tall man asked Luke.

"Yeah, Professor. I'll open it," Luke said, as he ran to the car and opened it. Aha! I knew what I would do now- I was going to hide in the trunk! I just had to wait until they got in the car…

"What are you doing?" asked a voice quizzically. I gasped. It was Lulu and Marcus!

"I'm leaving," I said proudly.

"Why?"

"Because that tall guy saved my life."

"Well, I guess it's your choice…" said Lulu, shrugging. "I _am _sorry, though."

"I know. And I have to forgive you. This may be the last time I'll ever see you. And Marcus…" I said, turning towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I slapped him right across the face. "I'm _not _forgiving you." And that was that.

Meanwhile, the Professor and Luke finally put their bags in the trunk and started the car. I sprinted over, threw the trunk door open, and made my way in. I arranged the bags so I could sit comfortably. I was sure the ride was going to be a long one.

After awhile I was sick of it. It was dark, cramped and stuffy, so I made a choice- I was going to open the trunk. But it was so dark, I couldn't see a thing. I felt around until- yes! I had found the inside latch. I opened it and saw what I was used to- the beautiful English country. I sat in the back of the trunk. I was so afraid I'd fall out.

It was not too long before I saw tall buildings, more cars than I could ever dream of. It was all so magical, the lights, the sounds, the smells… Seeing people dressed as extravagantly as I did, I sort of felt at home in this city. I looked to my left and gasped. The Big Ben! This was London! I thought I'd never see it in person, but there it was- standing tall and proud. This was all too much to take in at one time! How would I be able to see it all?

But then I remembered why I was really here.

I sighed. So much for coming here to just _thank _a person.

We started to pull up to another tall building. The car stopped, and it took me ages to realise- this was it. This was the Professor's office… or something. I quickly shut the trunk and crawled into the very back, crouching behind my bag.

Sunlight streamed into the back of the car, and I tensed my muscles, praying they wouldn't see me, or even my bag.

"That was a long drive, Professor," said Luke, yawning.

"I agree, but it's nice to be home in London again," said the Professor. I felt the car weigh down a bit as a trunk was removed.

_Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I can't do it! They're gonna find me! They are, they are! I just know it!_ I panicked. What if they did find me?

"Hey, Professor," stated Luke. "I don't remember that bag being there."

"Mm. You're right, my boy. What shall we do?"

"I guess we'll just take it out. No harm done, I think…" Luke said.

I braced for the impact. This was it. The final moment. What would become of me?


	4. A Simple Thankyou

**I hope I kept you all in suspense! Please review. The world depends on it. **

I felt warmth come closer as Luke's hand started toward my bag. Not the comforting warmth. It was the kind you felt when embarrassed or angry- not the satisfying sort at all. But it stopped coming closer. Abruptly, taking no time at all to slow down.

"Now, Luke. Let's just leave the bag as it is. As far as we know, it might belong to a lady," said the Professor. Luke's hand slowly pulled away.

"But Professor…" Luke groaned. I slipped out of the trunk, thankful they forgot to shut it, and closed it quietly.

I waited outside before they were sure to be in the office. Then I started to walk in the halls. _How will I know which one is that guy's? _I thought, just as I looked up and felt very stupid. Right above me, printed neatly on the oak door, were the words:

**Professor Hershel Layton**

**Teacher of Archeology at Gressenheller University**

**(And Puzzle Master)**

This was it. It had to be. Otherwise Hershel Layton was the world's most common name, and all of them were archeologists and puzzle masters. I hesitantly knocked the door. And after not even a second, I was face to face with the tall guy who saved my life.

"Oh my," he gasped. "Haven't I seen you before?"

I nodded stiffly. There was a long and akward silence.

"Well, then. I suppose you should come in and I'll make you some tea," he said, opening the door wider for me.

"Uh, I don't really like tea, thanks," I said, slowly walking in.

"Alright, then. What brings you here, dear?" He said, showing me to a couch.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to, uh, to thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved me, remember? The girl in the well who almost died?"

"I remember!" Luke shouted. "She looks a whole lot different when she's not drenched and looks like she's seen a ghost."

"Now, Luke, it's important to be a gentleman," the tall man reminded him.

"Uh, so, um… thankyou, Mr…" I started. Why couldn't I remember his name? It was on the door just a little while ago.

"Mr Hershel Layton, at your service," he smiled and winked at me.

"Okay, then… Thankyou, Mr Layton. I guess I'll be on my way then. B-bye," I started toward the door, but then it me. _How the heck am I going to get home? _

I think Mr Layton had the same thought, because at the same time, he said, "Wait a minute. Aren't you from Dropstone? How did you get here?"

"I, um… I just…"

"The extra bag, Professor… Do you think it was hers?" Luke mumbled. Worry had just slapped me in the face. They were catching on!

"Great job figuring it out, Luke," said the Professor. "So," he said turning to me, "you hid in the trunk?"

I nodded stiffly. I couldn't lie now.

"Well then, I suppose we'll call your parents in Dropstone, and we can-"

"Uh," I stopped him. "There aren't any phones in Dropstone. And I don't have any parents."

"Oh my," said the Professor. "It's much too long a drive to go all the way back to Dropstone. Would you like to stay here for a while?"

"Oh, yes, please!" I nodded with excitement. I started to drift into my own little world. "Oh! Oh! Well, maybe I'll go buy lunch and see the Big Ben, then. Tomorrow I'll go shopping or even just window shopping, doesn't matter. And maybe I can learn to talk in that big fancy accent! Wow, this is gonna be a blast to live here! Oh, uh, sorry, Layton and Luke…"

They just stared at me.

"I do that a lot, okay!?"

**Hope you liked it! I hope I'm not making Alice too much like a Mary-Sue character O_o if I am, please tell me!!!!! D: But the orphan thing HAS to be in there :P Or the story wont work.**


End file.
